Gabriel learns to fly
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is taught how to use his wings by Lucifer


_**Gabriel learns to fly**_

Lucifer was just touring around heaven not really heading anywhere in particular or going to see any one in particular when he spotted Gabriel sitting in a field. Lucifer beat his eight wings forward to halt him then hovered for a moment before descending to the young archangel's side. Lucifer didn't exactly know how long it had been but he did remember seeing Gabriel just sitting in this field a long while ago so to still see him here was odd especially considering he couldn't normally sit still for more then five seconds. Lucifer landed beside Gabriel then folded his wings behind him before squatting to Gabriel's level noticing that he was pouting with a lollipop in his mouth.

"What's wrong Gabriel?" Lucifer asked his younger brother

"Nothing" Gabriel pouted

"Really? Cause it looks to me like your upset" Lucifer pointed out as he took a seat next to Gabriel.

"No" Gabriel retorted around the lollipop in his mouth.

"Well then why are you still here, in this field?" Lucifer asked gesturing to the scenery around them.

"Cause I can't fly" Gabriel finally sighed out.

"I thought you were practicing?" Lucifer asked as he looked down at the little sandy blonde archangel.

"I tried but then I landed on Balthy!" Gabriel pouted as Lucifer chuckled.

"So that's why he looked annoyed when I showed up" Lucifer smiled

"I tried and tried but couldn't do it" Gabriel said annoyed as he crossed his arms

Lucifer looked down at his little 5-year-old brother with his golden bronze colored wings limp behind his back. Lucifer looked briefly back at his own wings then stood up with a sigh causing Gabriel shift his hazel eyes up to Lucifer as he stood. Lucifer met Gabriel with his blue eyes then spread his eight glorious wings allowing the light to pick up the brilliant coloring in them as he shifted them then he extended a hand to Gabriel. The tiny archangel tilted his head in confusion as he reached up to wrap his tiny hand around Lucifer's before standing up next to him with Gabriel spreading his 6 wings out in a similar manner to Lucifer's.

"Why don't I help you?" Lucifer asked in a gentle voice

"Really?" Gabriel chimed happily as he smiled up at his elder brother

Lucifer nodded simply then let go of Gabriel's hand as he walked a little ways away to give him some room. Gabriel watched intently as Lucifer stood still, flaring his wings then gave them two solid beats causing a gust of wings to hit Gabriel who covered his face with his arms. Lucifer tucked his wings back behind his back before walking back to Gabriel who was aw struck by his brother's wings but then looked behind at his own, flaring them in a similar manner. Gabriel tested out each pair giving them a few beats each before flapping them all together, squeezing his eyes shut then wrinkling his nose Gabriel flapped his wings as fast as he could until he finally managed to get off the ground by a few feet.

"Ha, ha that's it Gabriel!" Lucifer chuckled with encouragement

"I'm doing it! Luci, I'm doing it!" Gabriel chimed with excitement but he wasn't paying attention. Gabriel started flying backwards where a tree was sitting in the middle of the field with Lucifer seeing it too late Gabriel ran smack into it. Gabriel had only been about 2 feet off the ground if that plus he wasn't going very fast so when he hit the large oak tree it didn't do too much damage instead he simply ended up landing on his bottom on the ground. Gabriel sat for a moment a little dazed as Lucifer ran over too his brother just in time to see Gabriel's bottom lip begin to quiver with tears forming in his hazel eyes causing Lucifer to give a sympathetic look to his little brother.

Lucifer scooped the little archangel into his arms as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. The elder archangel looked little Gabe over to make sure he hadn't severely hurt himself then kissed the top of his head while Gabriel sniffed with a whimper of disapproval to the soreness of his butt. Lucifer soothed Gabe by rubbing his back gently until he stopped whimpering then pulled Gabriel's chin up to look him in the eyes with a warm smile.

"Ready to try again?" Lucifer asked

"Uh-huh" Gabriel nodded, wiping his eyes with his little arm.

Gabriel's face got this look of pure determination on it as Lucifer set him on the ground. Lucifer watched as the youngest archangel flared his wings again, looked around to determine where everything was then began to flap his wings again. Gabriel experimented a little more this time before taking off completely, first he moved each one individually to test his muscle movements, next he moved them slowly as one unit and finally he began to beat them but at a slower more powerful pace this time. Lucifer smiled from ear to ear when Gabriel lifted off of the ground in a steady hover this time no floating, no drifting just a steady in control hover. Gabriel smiled while clapping his little hands together with pride in himself for finally getting the hang of it until he got tired but when he began to fall back down slowly to the field Lucifer caught him.

"Did you see…Luci?" Gabriel asked his big brother with a yawn. Gabriel rubbed his eyes with his little fists while Lucifer looked warmly down at him a smile wider then normal on his face.

"Yes, Gabriel I did…good job" Lucifer praised while placing a kiss to the top of Gabriel's little head. Gabriel didn't respond cause he was already fast asleep, curled into Lucifer's arms with his little wings covering him like a blanket of feathers. Lucifer sat under the oak tree while rocking Gabriel in his arms as his eight wings coiled around them in a protective cocoon.


End file.
